Rock Central Radio
Rock Central Radio (RCR for short) is a radio station in the Virginian Wastes. It primarily broadcasts rock music. History RCR was established in 2103 by Jake Williams. He quickly became known as "DJ Sarge" and was the host for around 25 years. He was eventually killed by a raider in an attack on the RCR building. His technician Sarah took over until a new host was found. Today, the station operates like a rock/news station with it being the primary radio station for news in the area, with 98.5 FM being used for music from the middle of the 20th century , with it having no hosts Format Wasteland News The station commonly broadcasts wasteland news, most of it local but some from nearby settlements such as the Capital Wasteland. Music As the name suggests, RCR broadcasts rock music. The station broadcasts music ranging from the early hits of rockabilly to the popular music of the 1990s. Playlist * Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf * Hold the Line by Toto * What Is Life by George Harrison * Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie * Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra * Fox On the Run by The Sweet * Lake Shore Drive by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah * Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang by Silver * Surrender by Cheap Trick * Africa by Toto * Every Breath You Take by The Police * Radio Ga Ga by Queen * Starman by David Bowie * Space Oddity by David Bowie * Don't Stop Believin' by Journey * Peace of Mind by Boston * Dance the Night Away by Van Halen * Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum * Moonage Daydream by David Bowie * I Want You Back by the Jackson Five * Cherry Bomb by The Runaways * Light My Fire by The Doors * She Loves You by The Beatles * The Wanderer by the Dions * Uranium Rock by Warren Smith * Right Behind You Baby by Ray Smith * Any Way You Want It by Journey * Walk of Life by the Dire Straits * Sultans of Swing by the Dire Straits * Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry * That'll Be the Day by Buddy Holly * The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy * Crocodile Rock by Elton John * I'm Still Standing by Elton John * Wake Me Up Before You Go Go by Wham! * Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys * You Didn't Have to Be So Nice by The Lovin' Spoonful * Come See About Me by The Supremes * Waterloo by ABBA * Walking On Sunshine by Katrina & The Waves * Dancing Queen by ABBA * Heartaches By the Numbers by Guy Mitchell * Route 66 by Chuck Berry * Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver * Where My Heart Will Take Me by Russell Watson * Roundhouse Rock by Bert Weedon * The River of Dreams by Billy Joel * Fire and Rain by James Taylor * Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac * I'm a Believer by The Monkees * My Boyfriend's Back by The Angels * Be-Bop-a-Lula by Gene Vincent * Lazy Day Blues by Bert Weedon * Stand By Me by Ben E. King * More Than a Feeling by Boston Broadcasts October 23rd, 2103 - 5:23 PM Hello? Hello?! Is anyone out there... Sarah, check the receiver... Alright... We are live! Hello friends, this is RCR, Rock Central Radio! Broadcasting the hits of old, and new. To give you an idea of our program, here is our first track! Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf. Enjoy! December 4th, 2103 - 4:34 PM Good Afternoon Wasteland... It is your friendly neighborhood DJ... DJ Sarge! We've got a bit of news for you today. Apparently some community up north in the... What was it? Oh yeah... The Capital. Has been established... The crazy thing about this is that the town is around a fucking nuclear bomb... An undetonated one of course... But still fucking crazy... Anyways, we should get back to the music. Up next, Hold The Line by Toto. Enjoy this one.